User talk:Ninja72/Archive 4
Archives How do you archive? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:38, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay xD I could use it. Thanks. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:46, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re:Infobox Change Because the guy who said a teaser was coming called it a season, and there's a private video listed as Ninjago Season 10 on LEGO's YouTube channel. Unless they're showing the second 2019 thing before the special which is coming out first.. I'm guessing the special actually is a four episode season. We'll find out on Sunday. Warptoad (talk) 23:51, December 14, 2018 (UTC) I think the problem with that was that it was written weirdly and he just never clarified it. The desription of the Hunted trailer also calls the trailer "Hunted", so maybe it was the name of the season and the trailer? Here he says it's a season pretty clearly. https://twitter.com/Tommy_kalmar/status/1073929605013233670 It's not like he's a leaker, he works on the show so I'm gonna have to assume he knows what he's talking about. Warptoad (talk) 19:15, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Chat Chat? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 16:49, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay. But I may not be able to get on chat later, as we are leaving someitme in the afternoon (For me). Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:35, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Sure. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:39, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:45, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist re:Episode numbers of the pilot episodes The 100th episode is still 98. Technically it will be the 100th episode they made counting the pilot, but the official episode count won't change. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1021467166594326528 Warptoad (talk) 05:51, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Definition of mascot character How about calling the set one the "mascot" and the "Previously on" one the "intro" character? When both are the same, then only mascot would need to be mentioned. Warptoad (talk) 17:41, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks! It's good to be back (again). Hopefully I can keep my activity up. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:51, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Well, right now I'm on Christmas break, but I should be able to come a little more in the spring than I did in the fall. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:12, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Re:Spinners I don't really know where to put the spinners. But the sets are about Legacy, so I figured they might as well go in the same place. They did Spinjitzu in the past, too. Garmadon has his old design in it. Warptoad (talk) 20:40, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thank you! ^^ ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:30, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you ^^ :) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:23, January 13, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Highlights Sooo.... Did you guys remove the, "highlight", button? Also, hi, yes, I used all my vacation days, and I'm back, sooo.... Hi Ninja72:)! Westcot | Talk 04:46, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Episode 98 Episode 98 comes out on february the 9th because all season 10 episodes come out with 1 week distance! Episode 97 release date was added by an other user! re:Spoiler warning on the main page I mean, I don't mind doing it each time. It only takes a few seconds. This gives people the heads up that there are spoilers for the current season. But, maybe it is kind of redundant.. Warptoad (talk) 23:43, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Episode It'll save time to make the episode page now instead of later. Warptoad (talk) 09:39, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Omega Since he calls himself "the Omega" instead of just Omega, I think we should keep the page's name the was it is, at least for now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:30, January 26, 2019 (UTC) DoD episode They don't consider it an episode. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1021528562556387328 "Q: So Day of the Departed doesn't exist? A: It’s not an episode." Warptoad (talk) 01:24, January 29, 2019 (UTC) The Fall I helped you out with several images of the Oni and editing articles to add information on The Fall. Do you like what I did.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:23, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Well what do you think I should help you with next.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for adding the (Vision) to the First Spinjitzu Master page, I wasn’t sure what to refer to it as. The tronado of creation had destroyed the oni yet you say they are alive. They are not. You said, that Wu's mother must be a human because he looks like a human. But that is not a reason, because Mistake also looks like a human and Garmadon's true form looks like an Oni. Category: Watches Why can't we have that category? At least it organizes the watches. We have categories for other things like that. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:16, March 2, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Indjago Wiki Thanks! So, is it allowed to copy our wiki like that? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:37, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey man. The name Pyro Snakes means Fire Snakes and snakes a serpentine. So of course the Pyro Snakes are Serpentine. Good point! Thanks for pointing out my error! fanart Davgre1707 (talk) 18:57, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I have deleted the fanart Re: Samurai X If I remember correctly, there are more than just one person who didn't want Samurai X to be a disambiguaton page. The protetion is there to prevent any more potential vandalism. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:49, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Alright, that makes sense. I'll unlock the oage now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 13:59, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thank you ^^ :) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 15:00, April 13, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist I wouldn't wanna burst your bubble but when I see a title pun or character role, I compare it with something I know of. It's what I do. One of my Wikia traditions (Ninja72 asked Westcot three months ago if he wanted to join the Discord server.) (THREE MONTHS LATER) I just joined it:). I needed some time to contemplate:). --Westcot | Talk 08:17, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Re:Lil'Nelson I have no idea tbh. It appears he has medium legs. Warptoad (talk) 16:13, May 26, 2019 (UTC) request for rights I have made helpful edits and have done several things in the Forum. So I was wondering could you promote me to Chat Moderator or tell me how much more I have to do to get there. I have read the rules and understand how this wiki works. Season 11 is coming and I have helped largely in it adding information to all articles involving it. So I would like to be able to moderate the Forum or have any position for that matter. I have made 600 edits to this wiki and hundreds of them are in the Forum. So what position would I do you think I would do the Best in. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:22, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Chat Moderator request for position Oh, wasn't aware of that.. thanks. Warptoad (talk) 22:16, May 26, 2019 (UTC) the mech appeared in lego dimensions wich is a 2015 game Sorry about that I will never do that again. Corrupt a wish got old and we will see what escape the djinn becomes. Can you reply on it.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:12, June 25, 2019 (UTC) I reopened it but can you please reply to it and try to encourage corrupt a wish to end. It has become a nuisance.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:21, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Vision/Dream If they're referred to as visions in the show, then why change them to dreams? --Warptoad (talk) 23:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Series episode parameter I added the series number parameter to the episode infobox with the intention of adding the number to the other pages. I probably should've added them all by now, but it isn't there to not be used. Warptoad (talk) 05:21, June 27, 2019 (UTC)